The Emerald Necklace
by sparkly ella
Summary: Marvella Malfoy thinks she’s an ordinary girl, until a visit from Lord Voldemort changes her life forever. She must trap Harry Potter! Can she resist the Dark Lord, or is she destined to a life without love? Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

If I owned Harry Potter I would lock him up and keep him just for me!!That would be cool, LOL. I don't though, so I can't. ^_^;; Please R&R and make me happy!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The manor house just outside the tiny French village was surrounded by beautiful countryside and vineyards. It had ivy hanging over the door, and colourful flowers in the garden, and the local people thought the house was like heaven. It was the perfect place to raise a child, and to hide from those you'd rather avoid........

Once, the secluded house was the home of a couple. The wife was beautiful, always flawlessly dressed in silks and lace, with her long dark tresses swept up and stunning smoky eyes. Her husband was equally handsome, icy blond and tall. They were like yin and yang in their looks, but both were good-natured and kind-hearted. And their union through marriage was perfect, in fact it was not long after their arrival at the village that the wife gave birth to a baby girl.

The people of the tiny village rejoiced and brought gifts to the manor, but in their celebrating few of them noticed the fearful glances passing between their hosts, glances that spoke of long lives on the run and joy cut short.

That night, the wife and husband took a witch from the village to one side, a good friend of theirs, and made a very strange request. 

"Dark things are coming," they told the lady, "and our time here on earth is short." 

"We have been hiding," said the wife, Marvola. "From my father… A terrible wizard."

"My father-in-law is a man to be feared," said the husband, Octavian. "We left England to avoid him because he tried to force my wife to work with him, to use her special power for evil. If he knows about our daughter then he will surely use her instead!" 

"We do not expect to live much longer," said Marvola. "My father has heard of where we live, and his spies are surely on their way here even as we speak."

"Help us," said Octavian. "He must not find out about our daughter! If he does he will realise that my wife's power has been inherited by our baby, and he will surely kidnap the child for his evil plans!!" 

The witch, who was called Francis, was horrified and confused, and at first tried to reassure them that everything would be okay. But when they insisted that their time was short, she finally said that she would surely help the couple she had come to love as a son and daughter.

But, surely enough, the couple's lives were cut short. Not three months after the birth of the child, Marvella, the wife and husband were killed in what was said in the village to have been a horrible accident. All mourned the deaths of two people they had loved so dearly.

But Francis knew better, it was no accident, and swore to keep the child from any spies or killers who may still lurk around the village…

Time passed and years went by and the little baby girl grew all up. All the town watched and waited as their most beloved child, more wonderful than either of her parents with a kind heart to match, became their most beautiful young lady, admired by everyone who set eyes on her, the daughter of Marvola and Octavian Malfoy. 

They could not yet know that she had a Destiny, and a special power, that would change the Wizarding World forever. They could not know that nothing would be accomplished before she had lead a life of great sacrifice, suffering and love lost then found. 

They didn't know that this little girl must choose between good and evil, once and for all………………………………………!

~*~*~*~ 

TBC!!!!!!!!!

Yay!!!! That's the first chapter, over already!! Did you like it? Can you guess who Marvella's grandfather is? LOL there's a clue in her name!! Octavian Malfoy is Lucius Malfoy's brother, but he was much nicer that Lucius LOL! And don't worry, the story won't stay in France for long, it'll go to Hogworts in a few chappies!!

Please R&R!! Second chappie will be up very soooooon!!!! Maybe even later today! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did! ^_^ Ella's thoughts are in these thingys My name is Ella Okay!

Don't forget to R&R! Thank-you!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ella, dear?" called a female voice. "Where are you? Lunch iz ready!"

"I'm here, Frances!" said a petite girl as she came running down the grand staircase, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders like a cape. Around her neck hung a glittering silver emerald pendant in the shape of a serpent, the only thing she had left that had belonged to her mother. Sometimes the necklace would glow slightly or mysteriously seem to move a little, but the girl didn't know what that meant. Today though, the necklace was just hanging quietly above her beautiful luxurious white silken dress, which had tiny pearls and diamonds along the trim and white fur around the collar.

For this was Marvella Malfoy, and she is now 17 years old.

Ella, because that was what everyone called her, sat down at the table and buttered a croissant. Croissants were her favourite type of food, and although they were already sweet enough, she liked them with butter and jam. Smiling, Ella bit into the food and smoothed down her lacy dress. I'm so lucky that food like this doesn't make me put on weightshe said to herself happily.

"What are you doing on zis loverly day, ma fleur?" asked Frances in her heavy French accent.

"I don't know," said Marvella, twirling a strand of white-gold hair around her finger as she thought. "I might go to the shops in the village." 

Frances started to reply, but was interrupted by a house-elf who suddenly appeared by her side with a loud crack. 

"Mrs Bourgalise, mam!" said the house-elf, calling Frances by her surname. "Dippy is sorry to interrupt you lunch, but there is a man at the door!" 

"What man, Dippy?" asked Marvella, biting into the croissant again and dabbing at her ruby-red lips with a napkin.

"Man says he is being your grandfather, Miss Malfoy!" cried Dippy, wringing her hands nervously.

"My… Gramps?!?" squealed Marvella in excitement. She had never met any of her real family before, and although she loved Frances like a mother, Marvella often daydreamed about meeting some true family, just to see what they were like. Francis had told her many times that her mother and father were the nicest people she'd ever met, so Ella had always thought that surely her grandparents would be wonderful people too.

Now I have a chance to find out at last! Ella thought, as she jumped up and ran to the door of the dining room.

"Non! Wait! Zhat cannot be 'im! Ella, wait!!" cried Frances, but her plea fell on deaf ears. Ella was gone already.

She ran quickly though the courtyard, dodging the willow trees and colourful flowers which grew there. By the time she reached the entrance hall, which had a huge wooden staircase, and beautiful heavy drapes, tapestries and paintings, her mind was spinning with joy. She flung open the oak door of the manor, panting slightly at having run so hard, and immediately gasped in shock at what she saw….!

Because the man at the door was hideous! He had a bald head, horrible red eyes, scaly skin and an awful smell clung around him. He turned to face Ella, sneered and narrowed his eyes coldly.

"You look just like my son-in-law," said the man, in a mocking tone. "Hello my dearest granddaughter!"

The man stepped inside and grabbed Ella by the arm, twisting it so she screamed in pain.

"How clumsy of me," he said cruelly, twisting her arm even more. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort, and you, my dearest grandaughter, will be working for me from now on!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC!!!

Did you guess who her gramps was?! LOL ^_^ In the NEXT CHAPPIE Ella and Vodemort talk and then the story REALLY STARTS!! Read it and find out! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
